The Legendary Swordsman of Fost
by bryf963
Summary: Finally getting this started Arc 1 wrapped up in a chapter for 15,000 words easy lol,OC's wanted, PM or Review them. AU, may go from T to M rating. "Not all historians tell the complete truth. My life, my clan, my hand in this world was taken out of the books, but I chose it that way. This is the SSSS rank story of me. Rio B. Fost,Swordsman of the Fost clan."(Possibly Discontinued)
1. App

**I do need OCs if y'all can spare some. If you're not so sure of my work with OC read My Teen Titans story.**

Naruto: The Legendary Swordsman of the Fost Clan

Why chose these 3 songs? Drink, mess with some green, or turn your speakers up then tell me I ain't go hard with these choices.

Opening: Nipsey Hussle ft. Mozzy-Ain't Hard Enough

Middle: Audio Push ft. Arsonal - Murda

Ending: Nipsey Hussle - Status symbol

Underlined is info needed for this Original Character Application.

 **Name:** Rio B Fost

 **Side** : Good (Bad, Neutral, Anti-hero or villian)

 **Village** : Hidden Leaf

 **Nickname called by friends or comrades:** Rio, bro, Fost (etc.)

 **Nickname called by enemies:** Swordsman, Blacksmith

 **Anbu name:** Frazier

 **Personality:**

Serious yet carefree, doesn't give up, comes off as lazy at times but actually a hard worker and usually ahead of things. Running gag: Sometimes helps Naruto with his plans or provides whats needed for Naruto and other ninjas.

 **Appearance:**

Black Cloak with a hood that has Fost Emblem on the back(Black Sword and Shield for the Story Cover)dark red or dark blue Short sleeve, shirt black sweatpants and boots made by Isao. Black work out gloves with the on but hanging off the wrist

Shippuden: Black hoodie( but in more like Shino's fabric) held on by a blue button on the collar and black work out gloves with the on but hanging off the wrist . Dark red long shirt with a dark blue vest with red Fost Emblem in the middle, and black sweatpants and boots.

 **Hair:** Black short spike like Zabuza(Naruto)

 **Skin Tone** : Zabuza

 **Eyes** : Black pupils, whole eyes become white when Inner gates open.

 **Height** : 12-13 5 ft.10 Shippuden : 6ft- 6ft 2

 **Build** : Naruto: Slighty slim muscular Shippuden: Athletic muscular

 **Background** :

Rio moved to Konoha by the most dangerous part of red light district at the age of 6. He manages to turn a broken down shack into a successful blacksmithing place that works with TenTen's dad, Isao. Rio only sells custom weapons while he provides Isao non custom made weapons. Though he makes a great income he is hated due to his clan history, but this in turn only gives him a surrogate little brother in Naruto though Rio is only a few months older. Though he has to worry about villgers destroying his home Rio is a prodigy and hard worker in swordsmanship being considered a threat to civilians. Rio doesn't attend the academy due to his wanting to keep his status as a real Swordsman. Rio manages to slip through the crack of the ninja world until the age of 11 due to Third Hokage finally finding out about the mysterious Sex Slaver Massacre 2 years prior. From then our story basically starts with the Third talking to Rio about joining Ninja Academy as its first true Swordsman in .

 **Possible love interest** :

Female Oc or other Naruto characters

 **Kekei Genki** : Metal

 **Chakra Reserve Level:**

Naruto: at 12-13 its low chunin level.

Shippuden: Jonin-Sanin

 **Skills** : Self Taught Smithing Prodigy and Metal Nature user, able to make weapons:

Naruto: Can make many types of weapon but is limited in fuinjustu and the materials he can use.

Shippuden: Eventually makes strongest metal and becomes better at Fuinjustu

 **Chakra Nature:**

Without blades:Wind

With blades: All Natures

 **Weapon Level** : Naruto: Expert Shippuden: Elite eventually becomes Master

Weapons:

Naruto: Demon Slayers(Dual machete like blades connected with a axe or staff at the end) Demon Burēdo jū( A greatsword with a barrel outta the end to fire nature affinity blast

Shippuden: Demi-God Slayers and Burēdo jū

 **Fighting style** :

Fost Clan: Proper swordsman style. Stance: knees bent, front half of feet planted for good push off with dual blades crossed in front of him.

Rio Fost: Streetsword fighting. Stance: Dual blades stance with one blade vertically in front and the other horizantally lower behind him

New Fost Swordsman style: Both. Stance: knees bent, front half of feet planted for good push off with one blade vertically in front and the other horizantally lower behind him

Rio Mix: MMA fighting Stance: Bruce lee from the bottom Mike Tyson's Peek a boo from the top half)

 **Strengths:** High IQ, sword fighting style combines freestyles between proper and street sword fighting making him unpredictable and adoptable. He's knows how to use every weapon he's made and can quickly adapt to never made and seen weapons. Battle relaxes and senses are extremely high. Extremely strong yet fast( just below Choji kind of strength and below Rock Lee speed)

 **Weaknesses:** Though he's without his sword he can still fight, he runs through chakra a whole lot faster using. Whatever techniques he can due to not being able to save his chakra with his Slayers. Close to mid range fighter, struggles with long range but can make it work thanks to his greatsword(Slower with his greatsword by the way).Easily can get hit by genjustu but can break out if realization hits(except super strong ones like Kurenai(only till Shippuden) Itachi etc.)

 **Ninja Techniques** :

Body Flicker Technique: Red and Blue after image (Chunin Exam Arc)

Flying Thunder God Technique: Red and Blue after image (Shippuden)

Shadow clone Justu: 6 clones, goes up to 12 Shippuden

Substitution Justu: Red and Blue smoke

Summoning Justu:

Fly: Red body, Black wings and beak:

Physical Attacker, Ninjustu: Fire Nature, collaboration techniques

Ace: Blue body, Black wings and beak:

Speed, Flying, Sensor and scouter. Can shoot extremely strong feathers at foes

Ra: Yellow Phoenix( Basically Wing Dragon of Ra Yugioh): Ace and Fly basically but more godlike. Biju like blast

Rio raises Fly and Ace due to all birds, except their leader Ra who didn't know they existed until later in the story, trying to abandon them to die when flying south for the winter. Eventually on one return trip in the Naruto Arc Ra searches and finds them, finally giving Rio a proper contract. Fly is in more like Rio while Ace is the cocky shit talker. Once Rio tranfers at the ninja Academy the run Rio's shop while he's gone.

Sage Mode: Phoenix: Just basically Sage mode but with Flight, increase in sight added. Almighty Push is useable only for this.

Swordsman Techniques:(Also works with Axe and staff)

Special 5 Inner Swordsman Gates:1-2 Naruto 3 and up Shippuden: Gives the Swordsman increased strength,speed, and sword strength due to the aura surrounding it. The 5th can mean instant death if not trained enough.

Shadow Step: Later in Naruto: Uses a barely any chakra amount of chakra to mute his steps and become undetected groundwise and trapwise making himself seen only to those that see or sense him. Gets stacked with the Body Flicker and Flying Thunder God

Swordsman Style: Techniques involving chakra nature and other techniques.

Swordsman's Presence: Shippuden

 **Spoilers**

 **Possible major changes for the story due to Rio and Fost Clan's presence:**

 **1\. Certain characters might live, have a change in age, might do things out of character or have outfit changes**

 **2\. Techniques and characters might come early or later**

 **3\. Relationships may be different or happen earlier.**

 **Necessary flashback- I fucking hate the flashbacks**

 **OC rules:**

 **No rules just no overpower. Not even Rio is going to be op coming off the bat he may end up being one of if not the best leaving the academy but he won't be stronger than Haku or maybe even the Demon brothers right off the bat.**


	2. Blank app

Heres a blank Oc in case y'all needed. Im in the planning stages of the whole story.

OC App: Naruto and Shippuden(Whenever you want them introduce)

Name:

Side: Good, Evil, Neutral, Anti Hero or villian

Clan, merchant, civilian, etc:

Village:

Age:

Ninja Ranks(Graduation ages included if needed):

Appearance(Clothes, marks, tattoos):

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Body Build or frame:

Personality:

Bio:

Chakra Reserve level:

Taijustu level:

Ninjustu level:

Genjusti level:

Other Justu levels:

Nature Affinity:

Skills:

Fighting stances (If applicable and just use a characters if you don't wanna go through the hassle):

Weapons:

Summons:

Kekei Genki or abilities(if exist):

Techniques:( Ninja or otherwise):

Anything I missed just add.


	3. Episode 1-like 5 lol:Enter the Swordsman

**BEST READ WITH THE BLACK ON WHITE TEXT(moon looking button):**

 **Music to listen to(Easy to find on YouTube)**

 **Nipsey Hussle ft. Mozzy- Ain't Hard Enough**

 **50 Cent ft Joe – Big Rich Town**

 **Naruto OST – Narutos Daily Life**

 **Musiq Soulchild - Soulstar**

 **Ashanti – Happy (Instrumental)**

 **Common – Blue Sky**

 **Araab Muzik – Street Knock**

 **Araab Muzik – I Can Show You**

 **DJ Kay Slay ft. Dave East, Papoose, Raekwon – Microphone Murderers**

 **Araab Muzik – Time Travel**

 **G-Unit – Watch Me**

 **DJ Twin ft. Lil Bibby, G Herbo, and Sean Kingston – They Know Us**

 **Jennifer Lopez ft. Ja Rule – I'm Real (Instrumental)**

 **The Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dogg - Buttons**

 **M.I.A – Bad Girls**

 **Pusha T And Meek Mill – Black Moses**

 **Fabolous ft 070 Shake(or "Shake") – To The Sky**

 **Ace Hood - Amnesia**

 **Slaughterhouse ft. Novel – Rain Drops Stalley - Boomin**

 **Curren$y – Ownership**

 **Naruto OST - Tenten Theme**

 **Kelly Roland ft. Snoop Dogg – Ghetto**

 **T-Streets ft. Jae Millz, Lil Wayne, and Gudda Gudda – Execution Style**

 **Nipsey Hussle ft. Buddy – Status Symbol 2**

Now if y'all thinking I'ma describe everything then think again. If you reading this fanfic 7 out of 10 you know almost everything. And 10 out 10 you at least watched up to the chunin exam if not you fucked because Im skipping some shit its a long few chapters and literally you can go to the wiki or pm me for descriptions lol.

 **CHANGES:**

 **Ages and events have changed**

 **Fly and Aces roles were switch**

* * *

 **INT. DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **Lets see what's going to happen in this office...**

 **Hokage's office, Hokage Tower...**

 **RIO (NARRATING)**

They say every Ninja has a story...every dead ninja, but I digressed. Who am I well this conversation with the Third Hokage will tell you that...

 **?**

(Smirks at the boy sitting in front of him)

Interesting so the Will of Fire is actually in you Rio-kun.

 **A young boy, short black spikey (like Zabuza, adult Naruto mix) haired, skin tone dark (a little darker than Zabuza), black pupils with a height of 5 ft.8 and a slightly slim muscular looks at the Hokage. He wears blue short-sleeve shirt, black sweatpants boots instead of the Shinobi sandals and work out gloves with the almost straps on but hanging off the end of the wrist.**

 **RIO**

( **Rio B. Fost age 11** )

(Looks straight at him)

Just Rio, Third sir.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

 **(Hiruzen Sarutobi)**

So then the Sex Slaver Massacre didn't happen because of you?

 **RIO**

(Doesn't budge mentally giving off a calm yet serious expression)

Nope.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

So you insist on lying to me.

 **RIO**

I-

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Because those were high level genin whose killing intent I've been spreading around this room yet your body reacted to it in a way a person who's killed reacts. Then it's also the fact that even if it's not your fault, your clan is still on restriction. And finally I got witnesses who saw those very same slavers going into your shop.

 **RIO**

Where they thought they could try to reverse the so called damage I did to their product as those bastards called her. They raped and killed one of the two people that kept me from attacking those citizens and ninja.

 **Flashes back 2 years ago...We see a blacksmithing house. And our hero going into the shop.**

 **RIO**

(Comes in through the front)

Nia I'm ho...

 **Almost everything in the shop is destroyed and left out in trash, all that's left at the middle of the floor is the bloody body of a blue haired, a tan skinned woman in a ripped up white dress with flowers on the bottom half...**

 **RIO**

(Runs to her and gets to the ground holding her up against his chest as he sits to the ground)

NIA!

 **NIA**

(Looks up to him)

Rio...kun. It's not your fault they were going to get me eventually...

 **RIO**

(Trying to hold his tears and looks into her eyes with a smile)

Hang in there I'll get you-

 **NIA**

No it's too late I can tell, but it's ok because I got to see my savior's face one more time.

 **RIO**

Nia...you can't.

 **NIA**

(Smiles with tears in her eyes)

You're not alone Rio I know deep down she knows you...more than you know yourself, just like me. Now I must go, I love you Rio...

 **She then gives Rio a long kiss on the lips as she holds him tight but then falls limp...**

 **RIO**

(Looks at her)

Nia?...Nia come on get up...

 **Rio softly tries to shake her awake but to no avail...**

 **Rio finally breaks mentally after trying to deny what has happened here...**

 **RIO**

NOOOOO!

 **RIO**

(Holding her tightly in a hug crying tears)

No...come on Nia...Nia!...down leave me...

With that the flashback ends and now at a grave behind his shop...

 **RIO**

Sorry Nia I know you want me to stay on this blacksmith path but I've always been a swordsman...and for you I'ma show them why. I avenge you now it's time to move on and see what this world has for my blade.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **BGM: Nipsey Hussle ft. Mozzy- Ain't Hard Enough**

 **bryf963 Presents…**

 **A Fo$t Production…**

* * *

[Intro: Nipsey Hussle]

What up, Duke?

* * *

 **Writing by Fo$t Da Writer…**

 **Naruto**

* * *

Y'all niggas ain't hard enough

Y'all knuckles ain't scarred enough

Y'all ain't in foreign cars enough, yeah

* * *

 **The Legendary Swordsman of Fost**

* * *

[Verse 1: Nipsey Hussle]

Y'all niggas ain't hard enough

* * *

 **Starring:**

* * *

Y'all knuckles ain't scarred enough

Y'all gang ain't large enough

* * *

 **Rio B. Fost**

* * *

And I came far as fuck

5 cubans in a Harley truck

* * *

 **Yoshio Toyoto**

* * *

Buck 60 down Arlington

Please don't start with us

* * *

 **Mami Myu**

* * *

Sound of gunshots charge me up

Come through once a week like the garbage truck

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

This some thousand dollar chains with the carbon clutch

Quarter million dollar car with the driver cause

* * *

 **Naomi Tsumura**

* * *

Everything I do done bossed up

* * *

 **Anko Mitarashi**

* * *

Disrespectful and arrogant but who gon' stop us?

Rich nigga off the block, don't block us

* * *

 **Yugao Uzuki**

* * *

Rap dreams disappeared and that 6-0 pop up

See most niggas in this life get locked up

* * *

 **Fly**

 **Ace**

* * *

Lost inside the system pull a white man's stock up

Only difference is, I picked hip-hop up

* * *

 **Leaf Village**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

And this why they still can't stop us

* * *

 **?**

 **Naruto**

* * *

Y'all niggas ain't hard enough

* * *

 **The Legendary Swordsman of Fost**

* * *

Y'all niggas ain't hard enough

* * *

 **Also Starring:**

* * *

[Verse 2: Mozzy]

Niggas ain't as hard as us

My young'n actin', finna charge him up

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

Gotta drop somethin' to be a part of us

The 40. tore the target up

* * *

 **Zabuza Momochi**

* * *

We was kids tearing party's up

Yeah, the suckers know how far we up

* * *

 **Orochimaru**

* * *

The smokers know how far we've come

These niggas ain't known for parking nothin'

* * *

 **Kabuto**

* * *

They ain't follow niggas, cars or nothin'

30 or they chargin' for me

* * *

 **?**

* * *

And you ain't pluck me, where your shooters at?

Running marathons around your goofy ass

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Pull up to the necklace, I be reckless, real shooter gang

'Fore I 'buy the nookie K ya gotta let me shoot the K

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Told my mama "nothing" when she ask me what I do today

Modified G-lock converted to a fully thang

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Had to give twin 10 bands the way he do his thing

Shoestring around a stupid thang

* * *

 **?**

* * *

Had to give twin 10 bands the way he do his thing

Shoestring around a stupid thang

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

* * *

[Hook: Nipsey Hussle]

Y'all niggas ain't hard enough

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **BGM: 50 Cent ft Joe – Big Rich Town**

 **As he walks through the streets of by his house in the Konoha's Red Light District, he has a flashback of his conversation with the Third...**

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

I understand why you did what you did Rio-kun, but I have to give you a punishment for this. So I decided from this forward you will go to the Ninja Academy and serve the ninja forces until you reach Jonin rank.

 **RIO**

And if I refuse?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(A serious look appears on his face)

The council will most likely have you executed.

 **RIO**

(Confused)

But why me?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smiles)

Because I see all the children as my grandchildren, so saving you from an execution by making you a ninja swordsman is the better outcome. With your skills I can't see why you can't be a great swordsman.

 **RIO**

(Calmly Accepts)

Looks like I don't have a choice but I want two favors from you.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

It shouldn't be a problem for me, what do you need.

 **RIO**

One my own training ground and two...

 **The flashback ends as Rio makes it to the academy now wearing a black cloak with a hood that seems to cover the top part of his face...but unbeknownst to Rio a blast from the past will enter his life...**

* * *

 **INT. NINJA ACADEMY DAY**

 **BGM - Naruto OST –Narutos Daily Life**

 **Naruto's class(Don't know the number lol)...**

 **We see a 4 ft. 3, black with grey sole standard shinobi sandals, blue jeans, white mesh combat shirt, and grey jacket wearing kid reading a blue covered book. His hair is silver in color and slicked back with a lone bang over his forehead covering one of his eyes, his eyes are a dull blue color, slightly pale skin and is of average build, not too slim or too muscular...**

 **NARUTO**

 **(Naruto Uzumaki Age 11)**

(Pokes the emotionless reader)

Hey Yoshio I heard we're getting a new kid in the class.

 **YOSHIO**

 **(Yoshio Toyoto age 12)**

(Not looking at him while still reading with an emotionless tone and expression)

Yes my hyperactive little brother I know of the arrival of the new student.

 **NARUTO**

(Smirks)

Whoever it is, better not think they'll become Hokage because no one is going to stop me from becoming Hokage, believe it.

 **YOSHIO**

(Continues reading)

Still as hyperactive as usual.

 **Just then...Iruka Umino, we all know him the guy that's been a chunin teacher at that school since pokemon red hit the shelves and shit but thats not who's important...**

 **IRUKA**

(Standing in front of the class)

Listen up class we have a new student now be respectful and make her feel welcomed, you may address the class if you want.

 **BGM Stops**

 **BGM: Musiq Soulchild - Soulstar**

 **A girl with milky white skin, black with red at the end hair with a bread on her head like its a tiara and two long breads for each side of her face in front of her walks to Iruka and faces the class. She wears a dark blue battle kimono that's knee length, dark blue blue work out gloves along with ninja mesh armor, black ninja shoes up just below the thigh and black short short tights that can't be seen. Her eyes have dark blue irises with a black diamond pupil and her build is at 4 ft 3 is a slightly hour glass build.**

 **BGM: Ashanti – Happy (Instrumental)**

 **MAMI**

 **(Mami Myu age 12)**

(Smiles at the class)

A pleasure to meet you all, I am Mami Myu, please try to look out for me and I'll do the same.

 **RANDOM FEMALE STUDENTS**

(Heart eyes)

Oh my god the daughter of the Daimyo (Feudal Lord)!

 **RANDOM MALE STUDENTS**

(Heart eyes)

We love you Mami please date me!

 **IRUKA**

(Head gets comically huge as he yells at the students)

SHUT UP!

 **With that the class quiets down until...**

 **NARUTO**

(Stands in front of Mami with a serious expression and points at her)

Mami! I don't care how much you improve, the only one thats gonna be Hokage is me believe it!

 **RANDOM STUDENTS**

Leave her alone.

 **YOSHIO**

(Walks up to them still reading)

Hey Mami, how you been?

 **MAMI**

(Instantly remembers them but for some reason feels disappointing nostalgia)

Naruto and Yoshio...you still act the same...

 **RANDOM STUDENTS**

(Shocked)

They know each other?!

 **YOSHIO**

Well you know me.

 **NARUTO**

So you really back?

 **MAMI**

Already told you boys nothing would stop me from being a kunoichi not even my father.

 **NARUTO**

(Smirks)

I know you can't wait to see-

 **MAMI**

(Gets extremely serious)

Don't even say that name in my presence. It no longer exist.

 **NARUTO**

(Confused)

You don't mean that. Right?

 **MAMI**

And you still believe he was lying when he abandoned me? I thought you understood that he lied to us, when you told me he said he was serious...how could I be so foolish and how can you still be foolish Yoshio.

 **NARUTO**

No he must of been lying my big bro wouldn't of just abandoned Mami, right Yoshio.

 **YOSHIO**

Listen Mami, as far as what is between you and Rio that's a conversation you must either travel with or without him.

 **MAMI**

I told you Rio B. Fost is dead to me.

 **NARUTO**

(Shocked)

Rio...

 **MAMI**

Yeah him...what?

 **BGM: Stops**

 **IRUKA**

(Comes back into the class)

Well class seems like we have another new stud-

 **RIO**

(Walks by him)

Excuse me.

 **We see a now Black Cloaked with a Fost Emblem on the back (Black Sword and Shield for the Story Cover) Rio with his cloaks hood up walking away from them. He has a dark red short sleeve shirt on with black sweatpants and black combat boots instead of shinobi sandals on, black work out gloves with the on but hanging off the wrist. Rio takes a seat in the back corner then leans against the wall with his feet on the desk, sleeping mind you...**

 **MAMI**

(Thinking)

I barely saw his face but he's changed so much minus him being the size of a giant.

 **YOSHIO**

Changed a lot huh?

 **MAMI**

(Annoyed by the comment)

Well aren't going to hang with the traitor?

 **YOSHIO**

No.

 **NARUTO**

(Surprised with Mami over Yoshio's response)

But you're his brother.

 **YOSHIO**

So are you and you know when he sleeps with his hood up that means not to bother him.

 **Unknown to them Rio has gain the attention of the class...**

 **SASUKE**

(Curious)

So he hangs with that idiot but then again he hangs with Yoshio, I might have to watch him.

 **RANDOM STUDENT 1**

(Fearful)

Oh great, now we got the Swordsman in our class, thats both of the "Buredo Brothers".

 **Buredo = Blade**

 **RANDOM STUDENT 2**

Buredo Brothers?

 **RANDOM STUDENT 1**

Yep these brothers were bounty hunters and freelance security for a few businesses. They use swords, but nobody has never seen or lived to see their swords especially the Swordsman's. Only reason I know who they are is because my father hired them before.

 **SASUKE**

 **(Sasuke Uchiha, Age 11)**

Hmm?

 **Back at the Hokage Office...**

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Watching the students through his crystal ball)

All the pieces are falling into place. This same time next year we will have the chance to make the Konoha Rookie 15 the biggest class of Rookies seen ever...

 **After school as Rio leaves into the hallway, he now stands face to face with...**

 **MAMI**

(Standing proudly yet emotionless)

Fost.

 **RIO**

(Looks at her amazed)

Mami...you changed a lot.

 **MAMI**

(Looks at Rio seriously)

Myu-sama to you and yes I have no thanks to you, I don't know why you're here but even if we end up serving the same village that means nothing to me. You're dead to me Rio B Fost, so stay out of my way.

 **With that she walks out the building...**

 **RIO**

(Thinks out loud)

Mami Myu...

 **Ugh why did I have to flashback this shit...anyway 3 years ago...**

 **MAMI**

(Smiles)

Rio my dad is trying to make me leave but I'm not going, so can I stay with you, right?

 **RIO**

(Looks at her with a serious yet sad face)

Mami...I can't...

 **MAMI**

(Instantly frowns and tears up)

But...I thought...but Nia.

 **RIO**

(Gets serious)

Mami...I...the answer is no.

 **MAMI**

(Crying)

Rio, please you can't...not you...don't leave me, please you promise.

 **RIO**

I'm sorry...I hope yo-

 **MAMI**

(Angry with tears)

Understand that you're abandoning me? No I don't, Rio B Fost...I hate you!

 **RIO**

(Sees her run away)

Ma...mi...

 **Flashback ends...**

 **YOSHIO**

(Taps his shoulder)

Rio.

 **RIO**

(Calm)

Yeah.

 **YOSHIO**

I could talk to her and-

 **NARUTO**

(Comes out of the class room and looks at Rio concerned)

Rio I know you would never do that unless you had to but why?

 **RIO**

(Sighs)

It's the way it's gotta be, now come on.

 **NARUTO**

(Sees Rio and Yoshio leave)

Hey wait up!

* * *

 **As Naruto follows behind them...we are taken to a training montage...**

 **NARUTO**

(Annoyed)

Fly and Ace, why these two?

 **We see the brother trio with two 3 ft. 5 Phoenixes, one has red body and talons, black wings and beak. The other has a blue body and talons, black wings and beak**.

 **BGM[Lyrics in these brackets]: Common – Blue Sky**

 **FLY**

 **(Red Phoenix)**

(Smirking)

Because I won't show Blade any slack. These special Restriction seals sense when you completely gotten use to them. By the time he beats them he'll be stronger physically then a lot of Ninja but he'll also have the extreme amount of speed to back it up.

 **ACE**

 **(Blue Phoenix)**

(Calm expression)

And I'ma teach him how to out think your opponents.

 **RIO**

(Now wearing a black jump suit with a hoodie on)

Let's do this.

 **Rio's training was built into with 6 main components, running through the village, muscle building, chakra exercises, techniques, sparing, and mental exercises with a steadily Restriction Seals on his body...**

* * *

[Verse 1: Common]

[Aston Martin king, Luther with dreams

The young Denzel the way I move through scenes

I'm like a preacher that once was a fiend]

* * *

 **FLY**

(Sees Rio no longer running)

Come on Blade you got this.

 **RIO**

(Fly pushes him to run)

Ugh.

* * *

[A story of change that came with wings

Pretty as the skyline, the sky is my eyeline

Son of the most so from up high I shine]

* * *

 **As Rio keeps running around the village, we then go one week late into his muscle training...**

* * *

[Suited in Prada, stay mellow like lala

Young, fresh, with dollars, ladies go gaga]

* * *

 **[BGM: Pause]**

 **FLY**

(Seeing Rio struggle to keep himself up on the tree while pulling up a weights strapped to his legs)

Come on 10 more pull ups to go.

 **RIO**

(Pulls himself up 10 more times)

Damn.

 **FLY**

(Smirks)

Good-

 **RIO**

(Rio's body glows and he falls off the tree)

Shiiiiit!

 **FLY**

(Feels somewhat remorseful)

Damn the restriction increased...

 **One week turned into a month Rio and Ace are at a water fall in what seems to be a forest...**

 **ACE**

Now that you can move on trees and on top of water, mediate in that waterfall by using your wind chakra to cut it open.

 **Although he struggles at first...que another flashback...**

 **BGM:Play**

* * *

[I'm the cum-lada, top of the class

Black Wall Street, so my stock will never crash]

* * *

 **NIA**

Rio? Why did you take me in back then? All I am is a whore, slut...a slave.

 **RIO**

Because deep down I sensed you wanted out more than the rest. They were all destroyed yet somehow you fought, I'd be evil to let them finish the job.

* * *

[Given what I ask, pure religion and cash

From the windows that open, I'm raising my glass]

* * *

 **Flashback ends with now being 3 months and now Rio sparring against Naruto and Yoshio...**

 **NARUTO** **AND** **YOSHIO**

(Makes the hand signs)

Shadow Clone Jutsu!

 **RIO**

(Smirks as he pulls the hoodie over his head)

Not this time.

* * *

[Daylight beams, night life schemes

This is my inception, I'm writing my dreams]

* * *

 **However the scene skips to half of the year as Rio now is running through the whole village by himself with 100 weights on his arms and legs, remembering his conversation...**

 **NIA**

(Hugs Rio)

I see, thats what makes you different then a lot of people Rio, you keep fighting.

* * *

[Immortal view of a star doing what I'm born to do

I see the blue sky, see the Lord's coming through]

* * *

 **As the flashback ends it goes into 9 months...**

 **ASUMA**

 **(Asuma Sarutobi: Jonin, Age 21)**

(Curiously looks at Rio training)

So thats the swordsman kid dad's interested in huh?

* * *

[Hook: Makeba]

[Ohh, in the sky we'll find the light]

* * *

 **YUGAO**

 **(Yugao Uzuki: Anbu, Age 17)**

(Curiously looks too)

Hmmm Swordsman.

 **KURENAI**

 **(Kurenai Yuhi: Jonin, Age 21)**

(Looks as well but has a confused expression)

Why would the Third want him and the Toyoto boy in a academy where they wouldn't be able excel in?

* * *

[Ohh, ain't too high, we'll shine at night]

* * *

 **?**

Do I sense love at first sight for you two?

* * *

[Now we in the skies, blue skies]

* * *

 **YUGAO**

Sempai!

 **KURENAI**

(Surprised)

Kakashi?!...As if!

* * *

[And we going higher, that's right]

* * *

 **ASUMA**

So what do you think of the kid Kakashi, he seems pretty slow for academy student.

 **KAKASHI**

 **(Kakashi Hatake: Jonin, Age 20)**

(Serious expression)

He could become one of the strongest in the academy.

 **This leaves everybody in shock...**

 **KAKASHI**

(Confused at everyone)

What? Just a feeling...

 **By the 10 month an unexpected event comes...**

 **SMALL CROWD**

(Chanting)

Rio! Rio! Rio!

 **GUY**

 **(Might Guy: Jonin, Age 45 jk 22)**

(Flames in his eyes out of excitement as he yells out of happiness)

Yes flames of you youth burn brightly in this one!

 **ASUMA**

(Confused as they walk up to him)

Hey Guy, what's up?

 **GUY**

(Points)

Behold the flames of youth!

 **KURENAI**

(Shocked)

How can a kid lift that much weight?

 **YUGAO**

(Shocked beyond words)

No way that has to be fake.

 **SMALL CROWD**

(Chanting)

Rio! Rio! Rio!

* * *

[Verse 3: Common]

[Silhouettes of dreams that we had high, huh]

* * *

 **ASUMA**

(Amazed as a smirk hits his face)

Maybe Kakashi wasn't too far off, even a lot Red light's most ruthless rival criminals rooting for him.

* * *

[Even now it don't seem so bad, ma]

* * *

 **Rio leaves everybody except the crowd in shock as he does pull ups with 200 pound weights on his legs...**

* * *

[Close my eyes to see things in front of me

I'm gone now, imagine what I'm gonna be]

* * *

 **RIO**

(Thinking to himself while still doing pull ups)

Come on Rio!

* * *

[Dirty to worthy, now I'm all wordy

My broad up in Paris, looking all purty]

* * *

 **Flashback(Note to FO$T Da Writer, stop flashbacking)...**

* * *

[Immortal view of a star doing what I'm born to do]

* * *

 **MAMI**

(Serious)

You're dead to me Rio B Fost.

 **Flashback end...**

 **RIO**

(Feeling depressed)

It's for the best, was gonna end up de-

* * *

[I see the blue sky, see the Lord's coming through]

* * *

 **Flashbacks 5 years ago...**

 **NIA**

Rio.

 **Flashback ends...**

 **RIO**

(Continues doing pull ups with new found energy)

Ahhh!

 **Goes right to the last flashback...**

 **NIA**

(A smirk hits her face)

I know you may not believe this now little boy but one day you're going to be something great.

 **Flashback ends...**

 **RIO (NARRATING)**

(We see Rio no longer stressing with the lesson)

All that lead up to the 11th month of my training. I was finishing up the last run while Naruto, Yoshio, Ace, Fly and the crowd were behind me, feeling like I was going to pass out and had reach my barrier until a memory back from that same conversation hit me.

 **Goes right to the last flashback...**

* * *

[Outro: Makeba]

[I had these dreams in my head of an endless sphere

I could see it from my window]

* * *

 **RIO**

(Confused)

What makes you believe that?

 **NIA**

(Smiles)

Because only someone that loves you so much can know these things.

Wouldn't take that long to get me there

* * *

[Keep running til' I can go]

* * *

 **RIO**

(Smiles back)

I love you Nia.

 **NIA**

(Hugs and kisses his forehead)

I love you more my savior. Now come on lets go home.

* * *

[Remember the beautiful things that life could give me

Crazy how I'm the one]

* * *

 **RIO**

(Smirks)

Ok.

* * *

[Could've been anywhere, but I'm sitting in the air

With the wheels up staring at the sun]

* * *

 **Flashback ends...**

 **RIO**

(Rio body glows then as the restrictions break)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

[Ohh, in the sky we'll find the light

Ohh, until high we'll shine at night

Now we in the skies, blue skies

And we going higher, that's right]

* * *

 **In an instant it seems like Rio has disappeared when in reality he has quickly separated the crowd with his new speed...**

 **RIO**

Yeeeeeeaaaah!

 **NARUTO**

(Hyped while doing a secret handshake with Rio and pushing him but with encouragement)

That's what I'm talking about brother!

 **RIO**

(Pushes back)

I got this!

 **NARUTO**

Believe it.

 **YOSHIO**

I haven't seen this side of you in a years Rio.

 **FLY**

(Smirks)

I say Blade is too serious these days.

 **RIO**

(Calms down but allows for a smirks)

What can I say I changed.

 **ACE**

(Smiles)

Indeed but even now I still see hints here and there of the old you.

 **RIO**

Oh yeah? I guess that's still good.

 **SMALL CROWD**

(Chanting)

Rio, Rio, Rio!

 **NARUTO**

Well after all this training we been through I say let's eat.

 **RIO**

(Gives a two finger salute wave while he starts walking away)

You guys go I still got things to do.

 **NARUTO**

Aww...fine maybe I'll see if Sakura wants to eat.

 **YOSHIO**

(Gives Rio a two finger salute back while dragging Naruto away)

Or we could ask Hinata, I think Mami and Me need to talk to you since Rio won't be eating with us.

 **BGM: Stop**

 **Later that night...**

 **RIO**

(Takes off his blacksmith mask and wipes the sweat off his brow)

It took a year but these weapons are now functional.

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **BGM: Audio Push ft. Arsonal - Murda**

 **Sup guys hope you enjoy the story so far because I editing this shit was not as easy as my Teen Titans or even pokemon but yeah OC's open still pm etc, and summary coming soon since I littlery wraped up a Arc in like 15,000 words lol love yall.**

 **BACK TO:**

* * *

 **One month later...**

 **At this point Naruto and his class are 12 years old, excluding Yoshio who's 13.**

 **EXT. NINJA ACADEMY DAY**

 **NARUTO**

(Happily standing as he raises his fist in the air)

Alright field day time to show off my skills.

 **YOSHIO**

(Emotionless yet somewhat annoyed next to Naruto)

I'd preferred to have graduated instead of being subjected and put on display for the amusement of these people.

 **MAMI**

(Smirks as she walks up to them)

Cheer up you smart boy, we got exams tomorrow. This could be you're chance to impress a certain fangirl of Sasuke's.

 **YOSHIO**

(A smirk appears on his once emotionless face)

It's also a chance for you to show how much you've changed to Rio.

 **MAMI**

(Shaking her head)

What...? No way!

 **NARUTO**

(Teasing sings)

Mami likes Rio.

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

I do not, and two can play at this game especially when it comes to Hinata.

 **NARUTO**

(Blushes)

No we're just friends...

 **HINATA**

 **(Hinata Hyuga: Age 12)**

(Blushing while walking up to them)

Naruto-kun...

 **NARUTO**

(Manages to barely stop blushing and smiles at her)

Oh...hey Hinata...um how you doing?

 **HINATA**

(Instantly smiles while playing with her 2 index fingers)

I'm fine...just wanted to wish you good luck and to tell you that all of your matches are about to start.

 **NARUTO**

(Gets excited)

Thanks...wait they announced who we're sparing against?!

 **HINATA**

Yes it's you vs Kiba, Sakura vs Mami-sama, Rio vs Fumio Ejii, and Yoshio-sama vs Sasuke. In order to win you have to score a knock out or a ring out.

 **NARUTO**

Speaking of which where is Rio?

 **YOSHIO**

(Points to a sleeping Rio, sitting with his back against the tree)

Sleeping over there.

 **NARUTO**

(Yells at Rio)

Riioo! Get off your butt and get it in gear, the matches are gonna start.

 **RIO**

(Wakes up)

Ugh...

 **At the backyard of the school...**

 **RIO (NARRATING)**

Field day the start of the Swordsman, sort of. Many parents and disguised clan heads come to see the future ninjas battle it out in taijutsu sparring matches to see the potential that they have, except me, Naruto and Yoshio.

 **IRUKA**

The third match will be Naruto vs Kiba.

 **SAKURA**

 **(Sakura Haruno(AKA Bitch, Aka Pink Screaming Bansee that wants to dick ride Sasuke as if he invented the Flying Thunder God Technique): age 12)**

I don't know why that baka even tries.

 **MAMI**

Because he's not a follower or a fangirl.

 **SAKURA**

Lady Myu?

 **MAMI**

In the flesh.

 **SAKURA**

I don't even understand why you would hang around a boy like that-

 **MAMI**

And not the Uchiha boy? Simple because I prefer the company of those who work for their goals and don't take shortcuts or feel like things are entitled to them, isn't that right Hinata?

 **HINATA**

(Nervously blushing)

Me?!...I um...

 **YOSHIO**

You ladies seem to be having fun.

 **SAKURA**

Toyoto what do you want?

 **YOSHIO**

To tell you all that Naruto's match is about to start.

 **SAKURA**

(Smirks)

Looks like the show is about to start.

 **HINATA**

(Worriedly)

Naruto-kun

 **BGM: Araab Muzik – Street Knock**

 **We are now brought to the ring which is an educational institution's rear plantation with a white circular circumference of...Its the school's back yard with a chalk painted circle as the ring with a crowd around it except a for two small parts for the fighters to get in, and that was off the top of the head lol.**

 **KIBA**

 **(Kiba Inuzuka: age 12)**

Are you ready loser.

 **NARUTO**

(Smirks as he points his fist at him)

I was about to ask the same thing because you're about to get thrashed believe it.

 **As Iruka gives the signal, Kiba rushes in at insane genin/low chunin speed, throwing punches and kicks...however...**

 **SAKURA**

(Watching Naruto dodge all of Kiba's attacks with shock along with almost all of the crowd)

This can't be he's supposed to be dead last.

 **YOSHIO**

(Reading his book new green book)

Looks like our training helped.

 **Unbeknownst to them someone is listening behind them...**

 **SASUKE**

(Shocked while thinking)

Training?

 **SAKURA**

(Shocked)

Training?!

 **YOSHIO**

(Flips a page in his book out of nowhere)

Yep but if you think Naruto is a threat then you all need to meet Rio.

 **MAMI**

(Thinking)

Fost huh, just how strong have you become?

 **After all the dodging Naruto goes into the attack and hits Kiba with multiple punches and kicks until Kiba is knocked out and has fallen to the ground...**

 **IRUKA**

(Shocked yet happy)

Winner...Naruto.

 **Naruto proceeds to walk to the group...**

* * *

 **BGM: Stops**

 **YOSHIO**

Good job little brother.

 **NARUTO**

(Smiles)

Told you guys I will become Hokage believe it.

 **SAKURA**

(Smirks)

No matter how good you'll never beat my Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka.

 **NARUTO**

(Smiles)

I'll prove to all of you that I'ma be the strongest ninja around.

 **YOSHIO**

(Thinking as he notices a slight depressive aura coming from Naruto as he leaves)

It's a shame he still has some feelings for her and she knows it but hopefully Hinata fixes that.

 **MAMI**

(Notices as well and get irritated)

Haruno shut up.

 **SAKURA**

(Still smirks)

Lady Myu why do you insist on defending him?

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

Because he is my friend, and its time me and Yoshio to put your so called Sasuke-kun in your places.

 **SASUKE**

(Walks up to them with a frown)

You talking about me? I don't have equals here.

 **MAMI**

Yeah I am, so what?

 **SASUKE**

(Smirks and takes a proud stance)

Someone like you knows nothing about being a Ninja, you may be smart but that's all you have, although maybe in the future I may let you be my mistress.

 **Almost everyone is shocked by that statement...**

 **MAMI**

(Shocked and even more irritated than before)

What?!

 **YOSHIO**

I must warn you Sasuke that trying to be little the daughter of the Daimyo may lead to your death.

 **SASUKE**

(Smirks)

Is that a threat Toyoto?

 **YOSHIO**

From me no but as for who, I'm not at liberty to tell.

 **SASUKE**

(Smirks)

Whatever just give up now and I won't have to hurt you.

 **YOSHIO**

(Emotionless to the threat)

We'll see.

 **IRUKA**

Next match Sakura vs Mami.

 **SAKURA**

(Leaving)

Don't worry lady Myu, I'll take it easy on you.

 **MAMI**

I hate that girl.

 **YOSHIO**

I just hope Naruto sees her for what she is.

 **MAMI**

(Starts leaving)

A bitch and a fangirl, it's time I put her in her place. And don't you dare take it easy on Sasuke.

 **Few moments later at the ring Mami stands with a confidant aura while Sakura gets into the Academy's taijutsu stance...**

 **SAKURA**

(Smirks)

Why don't you give up lady Myu?

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

Because someone needs to put you in your place.

 **SAKURA**

(Smirks)

Please, my place is above people like Naruto-baka or even Fost and that dead slut in the red light district.

 **Instantly Rio wakes up and stands due to Sakura's words.**

 **YOSHIO**

(Stops Rio as soon as Rio gets up instantly by stretching his arm out)

Keep your cool brother.

 **MAMI**

(Shocked)

Dead...Nia is dead?!

 **SAKURA**

Yep and now Rio is all alone in that shit whole of a shop. But she died how she lived I bet, a slut.

 **MAMI**

(Strangely calm)

Iruka sensei start the match please.

 **IRUKA**

(Nervous)

B..begin.

 **BGM: Araab Muzik – I Can Show You**

 **Mami appears right in front of Sakura at intense speeds and punches her so hard that she not only flies out the ring but through the fence.**

 **BGM: Stops after like 10 seconds lol**

 **MAMI**

(Walks away dusting her hands off)

I feel better now.

 **The whole crowd is left shocked while Iruka calls Mami's victory.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **YOSHIO**

(Smiles)

Salutations Lady Yamanaka.

 **INO**

(Smiles)

Oh hi Yoshio good luck in your match, you're gonna need it against my Sasuke-kun.

 **YOSHIO**

(His smile turn into a calm expression)

Thank you for wishing me luck but I won't need it against him.

 **INO**

I don't know he is the best in our class.

 **YOSHIO**

(Bows at her and walks away)

Then I guess I'll have to change your opinion of me.

 **RIO**

(Walks up to Yoshio concerned)

You ok bro.

 **IRUKA**

Next match Fumo vs Rio.

 **YOSHIO**

I'm fine, but don't be too hard or sir Ejii.

 **RIO**

I'll try my best.

 **As Rio walks to the ring, someone walks up behind him...**

 **MAMI**

(Calm expression)

Why didn't you tell me she died?

 **RIO**

(Doesn't face her)

You didn't ask and I rather not talk about it.

 **MAMI**

Listen here Fost, though I may hate you, I still send her my best wishes in her next life. And I know she wouldn't want you to lose to these someone like Ejii, so you better win for her.

 **With that Mami walks away from him...**

 **BGM: DJ Kay Slay ft. Dave East, Papoose, Raekwon – Microphone Murderers**

 **RIO**

(Thinking)

...

 **In the ring we see a fat yet muscular giant staring down at Rio. He wears only black Shinobi pants and sandals with his clan's symbol on his face as a tattoo...**

 **EJII**

(Raises his arm to the sky in a Randy Orton like fashion)

Raaaaaaawwwr! I will crush you.

 **IRUKA**

(Thinking)

Rio B. Fost of the Fost clan huh? 5ft 10 seems to be somewhat built, and tied with Naruto for dead last because he sleeps when he's actually in class. This will be a quick win for Ejii.

 **SASUKE**

(Walks up to Mami and Yoshio, arms now cross standing beside them)

So this is Fost huh? Doesn't look so tough to me.

 **SAKURA**

(Smirks as she joins them)

Ha looks like Rio stands no chance.

 **YOSHIO**

(Shocked for an instant before becoming emotionless to Sakura's bandaged up forehead appearance)

Looks like you took it easy on her. So who's the big guy again?

 **MAMI**

The Ejii clan, known for their brute strength and wind resistance. And at 400 pounds 7ft tall he's basically unstoppable in a spar, but Fost...

 **RIO**

(Sighs out of depressing while wrapping a black bandana with a white tribal on it from the nose down to the bottom of his neck (think bank robber))

Let's get this shit over with.

 **IRUKA**

Begin.

 **EJII**

(Gets ready to fight)

Raaaaaaawwwr...huh...

 **RIO**

(Gets behind him at what seems to be chunin speeds and suplex throws Ejii out of the ring)

Haaaaaa!

 **EJII**

(Falling out of the ring)

Aaaaaaah!

 **The whole crowd is shocked at Rio's display of strength as Ejii lays on the ground dazed...**

 **RIO**

(Sighs out of depressing while walking away)

Guess I still got more training to do.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smiles and thinks while watching Rio leave)

Impressive, he caught him off guard and took him out efficiently.

 **IRUKA**

(Shocked)

Winner...Rio...

* * *

 **As Rio walks off he is joined by his brothers**

 **YOSHIO**

Excellent job little brother.

 **NARUTO**

(Smirks)

It was ok but my match was better.

 **RIO**

(Shocked yet calm by the comment)

I didn't even have to dodge I have to get points for that.

 **NARUTO** **AND** **YOSHIO**

(Smirk as they notice his reaction)

Old Rio.

 **RIO**

(Lays down against a tree happily annoyed)

Whatever I'm going to sleep.

 **MAMI**

(Confused)

Is this all he does is sleep?

 **YOSHIO**

(Smiles)

There's somethings better asked from the person themselves.

 **MAMI**

(Smiles)

I guess even now you guys still peak my interests even this liar and traitor here.

 **Even though she says that, she still remains confuse as the next match begins to start…**

 **MAMI**

(Thinking to herself)

But why...why can't I truly hate him, it can't just be because Nia would want me to make sure he stays out of trouble or something else, am I missing something.

 **BGM: Araab Muzik – Time Travel**

 **IRUKA**

Last Match Sasuke vs Yoshio.

 **RANDOM FEMALE STUDENTS**

Go Sasuke!

 **YOSHIO**

(Sighs out of depression while thinking)

And they just keep coming.

 **SASUKE**

(Smirks)

Any last words before I embarrass you?

 **INO**

(Cheering)

Go Sasuke-kun.

 **YOSHIO**

(Sighs out of depression while thinking)

I must admit, hearing that is depress-

 **NARUTO**

Yoshio! Show him why you're not to be underestimated!

 **MAMI**

Yeah show them what you're made of.

 **YOSHIO**

(Smirks)

Looks like I have to fight now.

 **SASUKE**

(Gets into his stance while Yoshio just stands calm)

Fine it's your funeral.

 **IRUKA**

Begin!

 **Even though Sasuke seems be giving Yoshio all he's got...**

 **SAKURA**

(Shocked once again)

How is he dodging all of Sasuke-kun's moves?

 **INO**

(Shocked)

Yoshio's pretty good.

 **NARUTO**

(Smirks)

Of course he is, you have to be when your one of our brothers.

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

Naruto's almost right you forgot I'm strong too.

 **NARUTO**

But it doesn't matter I'ma still be the strongest believe it...oh hi Hinata.

 **HINATA**

(Nervously blushing)

Oh hi...Naruto-kun...

 **INO**

(Shocked)

Oh I didn't even notice you guys was here.

 **MAMI**

Of course I wouldn't want to miss seeing how strong Yoshio has become for the world.

 **NARUTO**

That's because you figured he's as strong-

 **MAMI**

(Anger slowly building as she grabs Naruto by the collar)

Don't you dare finish that sentence.

 **NARUTO**

(Gulps out of fear)

Yes Mami.

 **SAKURA**

Wow she actually got him to shut up, but Yoshio's never going to beat my Sasuke-kun.

 **YOSHIO**

(Dodging the barrage of attacks)

He's good but I'm better.

 **SASUKE**

(Goes for another punch)

Take this.

 **Yoshio dodges gives Sasuke a punch to the gut...**

 **SASUKE**

(Throwing up spit due to the blow)

Aaaughh!

 **INO** **AND** **SAKURA**

(Shocked while thinking)

Impossible!

 **MAMI** **AND** **NARUTO**

(Cheer in excitement)

Alright Yoshio!

 **YOSHIO**

(Walks out of the ring)

Well I'm done for the day.

 **MAMI** **AND** **NARUTO**

(Shocked beyond words)

What?!

 **IRUKA**

(Surprised yet points to Sasuke)

Winner Sasuke.

 **NARUTO**

Bro why would you?!-

 **YOSHIO**

(Walks away but waves at Naruto, Mami, and Hinata)

Not worth my time I'm going to bed.

 **SASUKE**

(Watches as Yoshio leaves school thinking to himself)

What why did he quit now, if he says he's stronger he should prove it. Damn it!

 **We see Sasuke's anger builds due to Yoshio giving up...**

* * *

 **BGM: G-Unit – Watch Me**

 **Next Day After Exam, School lunch period, Konoha streets...**

 **NARUTO**

(Looking at his head bend then ties it own his forehead)

Alright! We're all official ninjas...why aren't you two excited?

 **YOSHIO**

(Reading his book titled "GenJutsu of the Reality" while displaying an emotionless tone)

Because I knew I was going to make it.

 **NARUTO**

And Rio?

 **RIO**

(Displays a more calm tone)

For me it's less breaks basically as well as a little lost in training.

 **NARUTO**

Jeez you guys are party poopers.

 **RIO**

I guess you right about that, maybe I should cancel lunch.

 **NARUTO**

(Anime tears appear on his face)

But you promise we get ramen bro.

 **YOSHIO**

Tofu is starting to sound good.

 **NARUTO**

I'm sorry for calling you guys party poopers, please lets get Ramen.

 **RIO**

(Smirks)

Alright alright.

 **NARUTO**

Alright!

 **BGM: Stops**

* * *

 **In the council chambers within the Hokage building...**

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Serious)

Team 10 led by Asuma, will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi.

 **ASUMA**

(Smiles)

Seems like we got the good end of the stick.

 **KURENAI**

(Happy but a little depressed)

I agree but I feel bad for Kakashi, a fangirl, the prankster Uzamaki, and the cocky Uchiha.

 **KAKASHI**

(Appears to be calm but his mind would beg to differ as he thinks to himself)

Why me? How am I gonna train these brats?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Now for team 12 I'd like to welcome our newly promoted Jonin at 16 Naomi Tsumura.

 **We now see a girl walking up at about 5ft 3 height, long dark green hair that is breaded into one bread in the back, dark green circular frame glass, having a somewhat more muscular built than Kurenai. She wears a black T shirt that shows only a tiny bit of her assets and a Jonin vest. She also wears skin tight pants that show off her model like figure and dark green Shinobi sandals.**

 **NAOMI**

 **(Naomi Tsumura: Jonin, age 16)**

(Bows to the Hokage)

I...Promise to try my best.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Since you're new however, Anko & Neko will need to help you, especially with this team.

 **Everybody is left shocked by this statement...**

 **ANKO**

What?! What makes these Gakis different than the rest?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smirks)

They're self-taught weapon prodigies.

 **NAOMI**

(Becomes calm)

So most likely we would have to adjust to their way of fighting instead of them learning ours.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Smart as always Naomi, team 12 lead by you will consist of long range weapon user Mami Myu daughter of the Daimyo...

 **KAKASHI**

(Thinking)

Lucky...

 **KURENAI**

(Amazed yet shocked)

Wow the daughter of the Daimyo.

 **ASUMA**

(Smirks)

Gonna be a lot of pressure with that.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Samurai Yoshio Toyoto and Swordsman Rio B. Fost.

 **NAOMI**

(Thinking)

Oh on what if I mess up at least it can't get worst.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Also know to the red light district as "Buredo Brothers", that will be all.

 **BGM: DJ Twin ft. Lil Bibby, G Herbo, and Sean Kingston – They Know Us**

 **Everybody save for Kakashi, Guy, and the Third are left shocked as the Third leaves.**

 **NAOMI**

"Buredo Brothers"? Who are they?

 **KAKASHI**

(One eye smiles)

Nobody special...just Red light District's best bounty hunting group.

 **NAOMI**

(Shocked)

Oh ok...WHAT?!

 **KURENAI**

(Skeptical)

You're joking right?

 **KAKASHI**

Nope.

 **KURENAI**

(Shocked)

But all the bounties on under that name could only be accomplished by chunin.

 **ASUMA**

(Shocked as well)

Which means that, these rookies are on another level and with lady Myu to add to that mix.

 **KAKASHI**

They might have the strongest class this year.

 **NAOMI**

(Depressed)

And I could easily mess this up.

 **KURENAI**

(Smiles encouragingly)

Now Naomi thats no way a Jonin should be thinking, you've worked hard and excelled to a high level at a young level, show more pride.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

Plus with my help you'll have those Gaki at your feet.

 **NAOMI**

(Serious yet confident)

Right I won't fail!

 **GUY**

(Appears in front of Naomi with flames in his eyes out of excitement as he yells out of happiness wiith his arm up in a fist)

Thats it explode with the flames of youth!

 **NAOMI**

(Screaming in fear)

Aaaaaah!

* * *

 **After lunch...**

 **BGM:Stop**

 **IRUKA**

And now for the teams...

 **MAMI**

Good now I won't ever see him again, right?

 **Fast foward...**

 **MAMI**

(Gets depressed while thinking to herself)

Not him, not him...

 **IRUKA**

Team 12, Mami Myu, Yoshio Toyoto and Rio B. Fost, Leader: Naomi Tsumura.

 **MAMI**

Why me?

 **YOSHIO**

(Reading his book with his normal emotionless expression)

Looks like love prevails.

 **NARUTO**

(Smirks)

Mami and Rio-

 **MAMI**

(Wringing Naruto by the neck as she chokes him with a calm expression)

As if, anyway I expect great things from you Yoshio and even...him.

 **HINATA**

(Screaming in fear)

Lady Myu!

 **MAMI**

(Apologetically lets go of a now unconscious Naruto)

Oh sorry Hinata.

 **RIO**

(Walking down the steps tired)

Well Yoshio I'm out.

 **MAMI**

(Serious)

Unfortunately that's not the case since you Yoshio and myself have to meet our new sensei.

 **RIO**

(Confused yet tired)

What?

 **At room 112**

 **Fost** (singing): **"Feeeels Good...yeah!"- 112 "Only You"**

* * *

 **As usual we see Team 12 doing what they each do best... well almost all of them...**

 **MAMI**

(Confused at a sleeping Rio)

How can he sleep this much?

 **YOSHIO**

(Still emotionless expression while turning a page)

He works insane hours in the shop and along with his training a coma would be more plausible than a nap in my opinion.

 **MAMI**

But why someone with nothing to protect train so hard?

 **YOSHIO**

Who says there's nothing for him to protect?

 **BGM: Jennifer Lopez ft. Ja Rule – I'm Real (Instrumental)**

 **NAOMI**

(Walks in with a smiles)

Hello my students, I'm Naomi Tsumura and starting today I'll be your Sensei...huh?

 **MAMI**

(Sees her new sensei's confused face)

Don't mind them Sensei they're always like this.

 **YUGAO**

(In Anbu clothes)

Well I'm known as Neko and Anko's gonna catch a fit if he's sleeping you should probably wake him up before-

 **BGM:The Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dogg - Buttons**

 **ANKO**

 **(Anko Mitarashi: Tokubestu Jonin Age 18)**

(Comes through the window, does a front flip and lands in front of Naomi and "Neko while holding a peace sign)

Hello Gakis I'm Anko Mi...

 **YUGAO** **AND** **NAOMI**

(Mutters in fear)

Oh no.

 **ANKO**

(Closes her eyes and speaks out loud as she processes the current situation)

Sleeping Gaki huh?

 **The room now has a cold feel as Anko stares at her "prey"**

 **ANKO**

(Smiles as she throws the kunai)

Guess I should wake him up then.

 **NAOMI**

(Screaming in fear)

Anko-senpai no!

 **Rio blocks the kunai out of instinct and wakes up...**

 **RIO**

(Confused as he yawns)

What happened?

 **Rio looks down to see 3 females he's never seen...**

 **ANKO**

(Smirks as she stares into his eyes)

Time to wake up Gaki so I can hunt you down.

 **RIO**

(Confused)

So we have 3 senseis?

 **ANKO**

Yes and no, think of me and Neko as trainers in a way for not only you guys but also for Naomi since she's just became a Jonin.

 **RIO**

Ok.

 **ANKO**

(Brings Naomi and Neko between her while using a somewhat seductive voice)

And all this could be yours if you all can pass me and Neko's test that Naomi has entrusted us to give you.

 **MAMI**

(Curious)

So what's the test Anko-sensei?

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

Simple, 3 on 3 battle first one to get a bell from one of us wins it for the whole team, any of you quit then they lose it for the whole team. And I already know who I'ma have submitting to me by the time this is over.

 **She ones again looks at her prey while licking her lips...**

 **RIO**

(Confused)

Hmmm?...

 **Rio yawns and somehow falls asleep instantly...**

 **ANKO**

(Angrily attempts to run at Rio)

This Gaki will learn to fear me.

 **YUGAO**

(Holding Anko back)

Anko calm down.

 **NAOMI**

(Watches as Neko pulls Anko out of the classroom and leaves then proceeds to look at her new students)

Meet us at the Forest of Death Entrance...at 7pm Neko.

 **BGM: Jennifer Lopez ft. Ja Rule – I'm Real (Instrumental)**

 **YOSHIO**

(Still reading as he flips another page with his usual expression)

Pretty interesting trainers huh Naomi Sensei?

 **NAOMI**

(Smiles)

Yeah, but anyway like I was saying I'm Naomi Tsumura, I like reading formulating strategies and traveling and you all?

 **YOSHIO**

Yoshio Toyoto, I like reading not much to hate.

 **MAMI**

(Smiles)

I'm Mami Myu,I only hate a certain person who sleeps a lot, but I like learning ninjutsu, traveling, solving mysteries of almost any kind, cooking and taking care of kids.

 **NAOMI**

(Thinking)

He must of did something to get on lady Myu's bad side.

 **Last but not... oh...**

 **NAOMI**

(Confused at a sleeping Rio)

Um...

 **MAMI**

(Annoyed at a sleeping Rio)

That's Rio Fost, he's a blackmsithing Swordsman who moved here when he was 6.

 **YOSHIO**

Yes he's from the same clan that betrayed Konoha during the second war.

 **NAOMI**

(Still confused but brushes it off)

Oh well, its nice to meet you 3 and I hope you all will trust me as your teacher as well as become close. If you pass the test that is.

 **MAMI**

(Gets serious yet pumped up)

7pm Forest of Death Entrance...

 **NAOMI**

(Waves farewell then leaves)

Yep see you all tonight.

 **MAMI**

(After Naomi leaves she looks at Yoshio)

Best believe I won't give up but you two better not either.

 **YOSHIO**

Don't worry Mami, the mission will be completed.

 **Outside...**

 **ANKO**

(Angry)

That Gaki is gonna get it.

 **YUGAO**

(Calm)

Calm down Anko he will get his.

 **NAOMI**

(Walks to them confused)

What was that!? You almost killed my student sempai!

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

Don't worry, only a regular genin would of died from that and he's definitely not a regular genin.

 **NAOMI**

(Calms down)

Even so you gotta remember to take it easy on them, they're not jonin.

 **ANKO**

But going chunin on them could mean death too, especially if those Fost and Toyoto kids fight together and then with that Myu girl, combine they're easily chunin.

 **YUGAO**

They are trained to fight hesitation is the last thing to expect.

 **NAOMI**

Fine, but if they can't handle us then we have to take it easier on them.

 **BGM: Stop**

* * *

 **EXT. Night**

 **Forest of Death Entrance...**

 **MAMI**

(Looking around)

Where are they?

 **BGM: M.I.A – Bad Girls**

 **ANKO**

(Our 3 ladies appear in front of them out of nowhere, with Anko smirking while the rest are calm)

Aww you missed us that badly.

 **MAMI**

(Smirks back)

Not really Anko sensei we just wanted get started on our missions.

 **ANKO**

Oh that's what I like to hear.

 **As Anko looks at Team 12 as prey...**

 **MAMI**

(Nervously thinking)

Oh no I think I over did the bluffing...huh?

 **MAMI**

(Thinking)

But Fost and Yoshio look unfazed so I can't let them out show me.

 **ANKO**

(Looks at Naomi and Neko)

Ready ladies.

 **BGM: Stops**

 **Before the fight can start, everyone looks in surprise as Mami gets extremely close to Rio...**

 **RIO**

(Shocked)

Mami-?

 **MAMI**

(Puts on her hand on Rio chest as she looks deep into his eyes and uses a cute tone)

Riiioo-kun, I need you to watch this.

 **YUGAO** , **ANKO** , **AND** **NAOMI**

(Thinking to their selves)

Great another fangirl.

 **But all isn't what it seems...**

 **BGM: Araab Muzik – I Can Show You**

 **MAMI**

(Punches the ground)

Ha!

 **The impact creates a small crater in the ground...**

 **RIO**

(Shocked with locked jaw)

...

 **YOSHIO**

(Shocked)

...

 **YUGAO** , **ANKO** , **AND** **NAOMI**

(Shocked with locked jaw as well)

...

 **MAMI**

(Using a cute face and tone but leaking killing intent)

Thats gonna be you at the Chunin Exams Rio-kun. Thats how much I hate you, Fost.

 **YOSHIO**

(Thinking while regaining his composure)

I feel so bad for you.

 **BGM: M.I.A – Bad Girls**

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

I like her, now lets get this started.

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

I got Naomi-Sensei.

 **YOSHIO**

(Emotionlessly looks at Neko)

Guess I got you Neko-sensei.

 **YUGAO**

(Draws out her sword)

Indeed.

 **ANKO**

And that leaves me with you.

 **RIO**

(Confused)

What's with you?

 **ANKO**

I just have a fetish for breaking men like you who think they're hot shit.

 **RIO**

(Confused)

Wha-

 **Anko goes on the offensive sending many punches and kicks but Rio surprisingly is avoiding them...**

 **ANKO**

(Slowly getting annoyed of Rio's dodging)

You can't run from me forever Gaki.

 **We go to Yoshio who's dodging "Neko's" slashes...**

 **YOSHIO**

(Dodging)

You're good Neko sensei but if thats all you got.

 **YUGAO**

(Gets behind Yoshio)

Take this! Leaf Style: Dance of the Wanning Crescent Moon.

 **YOSHIO**

So fast but-

 **While Yoshio barely dodges the move as "Neko" goes through the spot that Yoshio was previously at...**

 **NAOMI**

(Calm)

So what will you do?

 **BGM: Pusha T And Meek Mill – Black Moses**

 **MAMI**

(Brings out her bow)

This.

 **NAOMI**

(Smirks)

Thats it? You gonna need more than that-

 **MAMI**

Archery style: Air Strike.

 **Mami fires an arrow into the sky...**

 **NAOMI**

That's it?

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

Wait for it.

 **NAOMI**

(Sees an army of arrows coming for her and now becomes nervous)

Oh no!

 **Back to Rio with Yoshio who are not too far away...**

 **ANKO**

(Smirks as she sees Rio take a heavy breath)

What are you going to do now Gaki? You must be getting tired.

 **RIO**

(Takes on deep breath and gets into a fighting stance)

The names Rio.

 **ANKO**

That's pretty unique style.

 **RIO**

(Smirks)

I'm not the only one.

 **Yoshio gets into a familiar fighting stance.**

 **YUGAO**

(Shocked while thinking to herself)

Gentle fist? But something is different about his style...

 **Rio and Yoshio both go on the attack...**

 **ANKO**

(Easily dodges Rio's punch)

Too easy-

 **Rio sends more punches and kicks, moves around Anko and disappears from Anko's field of vision while it seems that Yoshio is surprising Neko with his own strikes...**

 **YUGAO** **AND** **ANKO**

(Rio comes at Anko with a front flip kick in the air out of nowhere while Yoshio goes for a strike right at Neko's gut)

Shit!

 **Both move out the way instantly and regroup...**

 **ANKO**

(Serious)

Neko what do you got on the Toyoto Gaki?

 **YUGAO**

(Calm)

He's using a variation of the Gentle fist. But instead of just trying to touch you with is fingers or palms his using his fists to cover more areas instead of precise areas, if he was a Hyuga he'd be an extreme threat with his chakra control and don't get me started on the Byakugan.

 **ANKO**

(Shocked)

But even then how did he learn it?!

 **YUGAO**

(Curious)

I don't know, but what about the Fost kid?

 **ANKO**

(Serious)

It's a mix of boxing and kickboxing he keeps his hands closer to his face but elbows to chest for a good defense and with his legs still moving it makes kicks possible too. But that's only his stance his fighting seems to be unpredictable because he mixes his punches, kicks, and he probably can grapple from what people said about his battle with that Ejii kid.

 **YUGAO**

(Calmly looks at the boys)

Nice try but that won't work on us.

 **YOSHIO**

She's right brother.

 **RIO**

(Smirks)

Guess that means we can get more serious.

 **Yoshio unleashes his sword while Rio dual wields two swords of his own.**

 **ANKO**

(Licks her lips)

It's about time you Gakis took us serious enough.

 **Now before that gets epic...**

 **MAMI**

(Gets next to Rio and Yoshio while looking at Naomi with her arrow still aimed at her sensei who is now next to Anko and Neko)

I should of expected her to dodge that...huh?

 **YUGAO**

(Still calm even with the serious aura that the brother dual seems to emit)

But even with your swords guys won't win-

 **MAMI**

(Sees Rio sprint at great speeds and then thinks to herself)

Rio is extremely fast.

 **YOSHIO**

(Appears in the air above)

Here's something for you ladies, Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!

 **He sends a huge fire ball that misses Naomi, Anko and Neko...**

 **YUGAO** , **ANKO** , **AND** **NAOMI**

(Confused)

Eh?

 **YOSHIO**

(Smiles for the first time all day and points behind them)

...

 **RIO**

(Rio appears in the air with what seems to be a fire ball on his blades)

Here it goes, Fire-Wind style: Blazing Hurricane Slam.

 **YUGAO**

(Yells in fear)

Move!

 **All that can be seen is a huge fire ball like fire incinerate the ground.**

 **BGM: Stop**

 **MAMI**

(Amazed)

Rio...

 **As the fire dies out...**

 **ANKO**

(Appears just a 100 ft. away from the fire on one knee)

That was-

 **RIO**

(Serious)

Close? Yeah it was.

 **Rio holds his sword to her neck from while standing behind her...**

 **ANKO**

(Shocked thinking to herself)

No way.

 **RIO**

Submit.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

I'll never submit to you.

 **RIO**

(Begins reaching for the bell)

Fine then Sensei I have no choice-

 **YUGAO** **AND** **NAOMI**

Ninja Art: Restriction Justsu.

 **Before Yoshio and Mami can dodge both Neko and Naomi manage to touch their backs as a whole bunch of symbols immobilize them...**

 **MAMI**

(Gets depressed while thinking to herself)

I dropped my guard too early.

 **YOSHIO**

(Remains calm)

It's up to you now brother.

 **ANKO**

(Just when Rio touches the bell)

Got you.

 **RIO**

(Moves away blocking snakes that came out of her sleeves)

Shit!

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

Well Gaki your outnumbered, I'd admit you genin are most likely the strongest but you failed.

 **YUGAO**

(Walks up to them flustered)

Anko you don't have to say it like that.

 **NAOMI**

(Looks at Rio with concern)

Please Rio-kun give up or its going to get painful.

 **RIO**

(Smirks)

Why would I give up, when we aleady won?

 **BGM: Fabolous ft 070 Shake(or "Shake") – To The Sky**

 **Rio throws to bells to Yoshio and Mami who barely can grab them...**

 **YUGAO** , **ANKO** , **AND** **NAOMI**

(Stocked Shocked and amazed)

What?!

 **YOSHIO**

(Smirks)

Look like the plan was a success.

 **MAMI**

(Somewhat in denial)

Ok it was an ok plan but mine still would of worked.

 **YOSHIO**

(Emotionless as he brings his book out to read again)

But then we wouldn't have seen a decent chunk our senseis strength.

 **ANKO**

(Grabs Rio by his collar angry yet shocked and amazed)

Tell me how you did it?...Rio...

 **RIO**

(Smiles at her for the first time then turns back to his smirk)

Fine Anko-sensei, first off we wanted to know how much you was underestimating us. Thanks to Mami, Naomi-sensei was too focused on her to pay attention to me and Yoshio while we had you and Neko underestimate us so that when the right time came my summons, Fly and Ace, snuck by Neko and Naomi sensei when each of them was too busy analyzing our techniques.

 **ANKO**

(Sees two flying objects high in the air then looks at Rio confused)

And they easily took our bells...but wait you only-

 **RIO**

(But before Anko can even realize Rio has taken her...bell)

Oh and yeah one of those bells was just a henge, that was for throwin-

 **ANKO**

(Slams and chokes Rio to the ground constantly out of embarrassment and anger)

Damn you Rio B Fost!

 **YOSHIO**

(Sees a now unconscious Rio then looks at the females trying to help Rio)

Looks like you ladies might have some competition with each other for my brother.

 **ALL THE FEMALES**

(Blushing)

As if!

 **BGM: Stop**

* * *

 **Later that night at the Hokage's office...**

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smiles)

So you tested them, what do you think of the team so far?

 **NAOMI**

(Smiles back)

As much as I can't believe, we might have the best team, Hokage-sama.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

They may be rookies but they fight at least at a low chunin level but they may be even stronger.

 **YUGAO**

(A calm expression on appears in her expression as she crosses her arms on her chest)

No.

 **ANKO**

(Confused)

What do you mean Sis?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smirks)

So you realized it too.

 **NAOMI**

(A serious expression appears on her face as she takes a detective thinking pose but talks out loud )

Senpai, they were playing us to see how strong we are and when you add their techniques, they each are at most likely low chunin level.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Close but no cigar ladies.

 **The room is left in confusion due to his statement...**

 **YUGAO**

(Curious)

I don't understand my Lord.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Yoshio-kun and Mami-chan are most likely low, Rio-kun is most likely mid to high level chunin level.

 **ANKO**

(Shocked)

That Gaki?! No way

 **YUGAO**

(Thinking out loud)

Hmmm.

 **NAOMI**

(Serious)

Tell us about him Lord Hokage.

 **YUGAO** **AND** **ANKO**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **NAOMI**

Our team relationship wise seems to involve him.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smiles)

As you know his clan were known for making the best weapons and having swordsmanship only matched by the Toyoto clan.

 **However depression hits him as a frown now appears on his face...**

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Sighs)

The clan was a trusted ally of ours for decades until they provided the Mist the Seven Swords in exchange for a few unknown favors.

 **YUGAO**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **ANKO**

(Shocked as well)

You mean they basically created the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?!

 **NAOMI**

(Has a realization that causes anger)

And Rio has to suffer the burden of being ridicule and forced to live here.

 **ANKO**

(Curious)

What do you mean?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

The council wanted Rio dead but I went against it, but to please the council I had to put him on restriction which included living but not being able to leave the village unless he had a job that required him to temporarily leave.

 **YUGAO**

(Becomes serious)

There are two things that are bothering me.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Smirks)

Why is Rio-kun so strong and even a ninja to begin with?

 **YUGAO**

Yes my Lord.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Rio-kun has always been strong but after seeing Mami-chan again he's been training even harder with a even more lit Will of Fire. As for Rio's reason, I had to force him into it due to him being the one who committed the Sex Slaver Massacre's.

 **And once again the Hokage pulls a trifecta but this time it causes shock...**

 **YUGAO**

(Amazed)

So he took out those disgusting men that we couldn't pin.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

That Gaki may annoy me but anybody that kills that many sex slavers has my respect.

 **NAOMI**

(Calm expression)

I don't like killing but even I know men like that are irredeemably.

 **YUGAO**

So what are those three's connections to one another?

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Very wise Neko-chan, Naruto and all of them are all childhood friends.

 **ANKO**

(Serious)

That Gaki is mysterious.

 **NAOMI**

(Serious as well)

And most likely their leader for the exams.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks while using a seductive tone in her voice)

Awww Nao-chan's first crush.

 **NAOMI**

(Blushes heavily at the thought)

What?! No! A student and teacher relationship can't become more than that.

 **YUGAO**

(Chuckles)

Don't be so rude Anko, you quite willing to make him submit to you.

 **ANKO**

(Annoyed while blushing)

Like that would ever be true! And what about you "Miss I have a boyfriend"? You seem too curious about the Gaki.

 **YUGAO**

(Annoyed while blushing as well)

As an Assistant Sensei I do have to get involved in my students life.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

Yeah right you just want some chocolate for your diet.

 **YUGAO**

(Angry yet blushing)

What, how dare you! It's time to teach you a lesson little sis!

 **ANKO**

Bring it!

 **With that a fight ensues in the office...**

 **NAOMI**

(Trying to break up the fight)

Hokage-sama help!

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Sighs out with a smirk while thinking)

Ah to be young and in love, good luck Rio-kun, you're gonna need it.

 **However unbeknownst to them behind the door to the office...**

 **?**

(Smirks while thinking)

Rio B. Fost, your death is near you fucking bastard.

* * *

 **While walking from the training grounds...**

 **MAMI**

(Stops and looks to the sky)

Stupid Rio I can't get him out of my head.

 **As she continues to walk...**

 **MAMI**

(Gets in a fighting stance)

You can come out.

 **BGM: Ace Hood - Amnesia**

 **?**

(Smirks)

Damn and here I was hoping this would be easy.

 **A man appears out of nowhere...**

 **MAMI**

(Suspicious)

Who are you?

 **?**

(An evil grin appears on his face now)

The man that will slaughter Rio B. Fost.

 **MAMI**

(Annoyed)

Then do it, like I would care anyway.

 **?**

I find that hard to believe but regardless you do make for a good hostage.

 **MAMI**

You don't know anything about me and you won't be kidnapping no one.

 **With that he draws his sword out and goes in for a slash...**

 **?**

(Mami dodges)

But lady Myu, it's too late.

 **MAMI**

(Realizes while thinking to herself as the illusion of the man disappears)

It's a distra-

 **The real man puts his palm on her back and in an instant her whole body is covered in 2 sashes of words...**

 **MAMI**

(Unable to move)

No!

 **?**

Don't worry maybe if Rio's death is entertaining enough I might let you go, I mean who's going to believe a genin even if it's you.

 **MAMI**

(Angry)

When I get out of this I'm going to kill you.

 **?**

And how's that? With that seal you won't be able to move.

 **RIO**

(Appears in front of him)

Mami! Let her go I'm the one you sent that note to.

 **MAMI**

You! Why are you even here? You're my enemy.

 **?**

(This time the actual man appears revealing that the man by Mami is a shadow clone)

Oh how right you are.

 **MAMI**

(Shocked)

What?

 **RIO**

Mami don't listen to him.

 **MAMI**

(Looks at Rio seriously)

Shut up you traitor.

 **?**

(Uses a mocking tone)

See that hate she has for you Rio, you've created your clan's past Fatal mistake.

 **RIO**

(Glares at the man while gripping his swords)

Shut up.

 **?**

(Uses a mocking tone while smirking)

Are you mad at me or maybe you hatred goes even deeper.

 **RIO**

(Gets ready to attack)

You don't know shi-!

 **?**

(Holds his sword to Mami's throat)

You know what I do know Rio? I know you're from the traitorous clan that became extinct because of the Myu clan.

 **MAMI**

(Shocked beyond words)

What?! You mean...my clan-

 **?**

(Laughs)

That's right Lady Myu, Rio B. Fost and you are enemies, well almost.

 **MAMI**

(Serious)

What do you mean?

 **?**

Try to kill Rio and find out but for now...

 **?**

I Hayate Gekko will begin your execution, but because I'm generous, I'll let her go after swordsman's honor.

 **BGM: Slaughterhouse ft. Novel – Rain Drops**

 **RIO**

(Gets a long cut from Hayate's sword)

Ugh...

 **MAMI**

Fost leave me.

 **RIO**

No.

 **MAMI**

Fost just go!

 **RIO**

Never again.

 **MAMI**

Fost, he's going to kill you this is not playing swordsman or ninja.

 **RIO**

I won't run.

 **HAYATE**

 **(Hayate Gekko: Jonin Age 23)**

I see what you trying Rio but it won't work I won't ever give you the chance to free her.

 **RIO**

(Try hard not to scream as he is cut again)

Ugh!

 **MAMI**

Stop it.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **ANKO**

I got money he can give your boyfriend a run for his money.

 **NAOMI**

But wasn't Hayate-sempi much stronger and faster before his injury to his lungs?

 **YUGAO**

(Sighs out of depressing)

Yes, but he's still about a high Chunin- special Jonin level so Rio still doesn't stand a chance.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(Hears a knock at the door)

Come in

 **YOSHIO**

(Excited in fear)

Lord Hokage, Rio and Mami are in trouble, someone sent Rio a note that-

 **FLY**

Yo Samurai!

 **YOSHIO**

(Shocked)

Fly?!

 **NAOMI**

(Recognizes the phoenix)

Isn't that?

 **YUGAO**

(Gets a bad feeling)

Rio's summon.

 **FLY**

(Calm but worried)

Listen kid I know the situation looking bad, and if you was there you would know it's getting worst but you all have to stay here or he might kill Mami, I barely got out of there unnoticed.

 **ANKO**

(Anger building up as she clenches her fists)

Who's attacking my Gaki?

 **FLY**

A swordsman calls himself Hayate, there in the Forest Ground 1.

 **YUGAO**

(In denial as she realizes the situation while Anko, Naomi and the Hokage are both in shock)

That's a lie!

 **FLY**

(Yugao leaves in a Shunshin no Jutsu, only leaving leaves behind)

It's the truth.

 **ANKO**

(Moves with urgency)

We'll handle this Hokage-same. Come on we gotta go follow her.

 **NAOMI** **AND** **YOSHIO**

Right!

 **We are now back to a cut up Rio whose just received another cut from Hayate's sword...**

 **MAMI**

(Tears up a little)

Please stop it Fost, you don't care about me and dying for your comrade who tells you its ok leave is stupid.

 **HAYATE**

Now to finish you with my final attack. Aisha's dance!

 **YUGAO**

(Shocked beyond words)

Hayate?

 **Time slows down as Rio's body gets engulfed in slashes so fast, their after images for a moon.**

 **MAMI**

(Shocked as she sees a cut up from head to toe, practically shirtless Rio still standing)

Ri-

 **Blood sprays out of his cuts as his eyes roll back and his body drops to the ground, eyes rolled back and mouth open with a trail of blood coming off his lip...**

 **BGM: Stop**

 **MAMI**

(In denial as she is now in pure fear)

F..ost?...Fost?...Rio! Get up!

 **As Mami tries not to cry...**

 **YOSHIO**

(Gets his sword out in anger at the sight)

Brother!

 **NAOMI**

(Shocked beyond words)

No...

 **ANKO**

(Angry)

I'll kill you!-

 **HAYATE**

(Holds his sword to Mami's throat)

I don't think so.

 **YUGAO**

(Shocked beyond words)

This can be...Why?!

 **HAYATE**

(Smiles at her with evil intent)

Because if I can't have you my Yugao-hime, no one will.

 **MAMI**

(Shocked beyond words)

Yugao...is Neko-sensei's identity? You did this for-?

 **HAYATE**

(Laughs evilly)

Yes. I did it for love! I needed to kill that traitor because not only was he corrupting the village's youth, he was sliding into your heart Yugao-hime.

 **ANKO**

So you did this to the Gaki because you think he's corrupting the youth?!

 **NAOMI**

(Shaking in anger with her teeth grinding as she squeezes her fists)

You monster!

 **HAYATE**

Hahahaha, Yugao-Hime?

 **YUGAO**

(Eyes tear up as she glares at him with her sword out)

I'm not your hime anymore, I will cut you down.

 **HAYATE**

(Smirks)

You won't cut me down especially when I got-

 **But in an instant his clone is destroyed...**

 **HAYATE**

(In denial)

But how?!

 **MAMI**

(Looks to see who's in front of her)

Ri...Fost?

 **BGM: Common – Blue Sky**

 **HAYATE**

(In denial at the sight of Rio standing but now Rio has a serious face that haunts everybody)

No way.

 **In a burst of speed Rio gets in front of him...**

 **RIO**

(Holds his swords at an X pattern)

Swordman's style: Twin Blades Blast!

 **HAYATE**

(Gets hit with an X slash blasts that sends him into a tree)

Aaaaaaah!

 **HAYATE**

(Though damaged Hayate gets ready to get up)

Not bad kid but-

 **YUGAO**

(Serious)

It's over.

 **HAYATE**

(Shocked a bow staff is head against his neck)

Yugao-hime?

 **ANKO**

(Serious)

We should be killing you but instead we're taking you to prison.

 **YUGAO**

(Catches up to a slowly leaving Rio)

Rio?! You're too injured...

 **As Yugao gets in front of Rio, Rio falls on her but she holds him up which to some may look like they're hugging but both of them got their arms down...**

 **YUGAO**

(Nervously blushing as she feels his cheek against hers)

Rio...?!

 **RIO**

(Tired, depressed and barely conscious)

When will it end? I can only shoulder the world for so long before...it...kills me...

 **NAOMI**

(Smiles with new determination)

Then let us shoulder it with you Rio...

 **YOSHIO**

(Smirks)

Looks like you got no choice brother, even though Naruto and I wouldn't let you fall without us.

 **BGM: Stop**

 **MAMI**

(After Anko frees her she walks up to him)

Fost...aaaaah!

 **ANKO**

(Sees that Rio is losing a good amount of blood)

Shit we gotta take him to the hospital.

 **YUGAO**

(Gives Hayate a serious look)

I'll do it you and Naomi take that filth to prison.

 **HAYATE**

(Surprise while seeing her leave with Rio)

Yugao-hime? You can't do this, he needs to die!

 **Out of now where he's punched in the face and sent to the ground...**

 **MAMI**

(Shocked with everybody else)

Sensei?

 **NAOMI**

(Anger building up as she clenches her fists and killing intent builds up as well while she looks into Hayate's eyes with hatred)

I won't let you kill any of my students, I'll kill you first if I have to.

 **HAYATE**

(Laughs evilly)

You think you can protect that traitor. You all have let him trick, he's going betray all of you, isn't that right Mami?

 **MAMI**

(Serious)

Rio betrayed me when I needed him.

 **NAOMI**

(Surprise while Hayate smirks)

Mami...

 **MAMI**

But I feel that's not the full story anymore. Rio protected me, he even risked his own life for me. Maybe he's still the Rio I known maybe he's changed but he's definitely not you.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

Well said Princess. Rio is going to be even more of a Shinobi than you'll ever be.

 **YOSHIO**

Well Gekko-san looks like that's all she wrote maybe some rehabilitation will do you some good.

 **HAYATE**

(Being escorted out by Anko while giving them all an evil smirk)

This isn't over, Yugao will be with me standing over Rio's dead corpse...Hahahaha

 **The next day, Yugao and Anko's apartment(I don't know if you guys notice but a lot of the apartments are pretty ordinary so yeah white walls, dining room/living rooms and kitchen) ...**

* * *

 **BGM: Jennifer Lopez ft. Ja Rule – I'm Real (Instrumental)**

 **NAOMI**

(Smiling)

Thinks for letting me stay here.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

No problem we are a team after all.

 **YUGAO**

(Smiles)

You stay as long...whose cooking?

 **NAOMI**

Anko-sempai insisted-

 **YUGAO**

(Has a realization that causes fear as she tries to make it to the stove)

Nooooo!

 **BGM: Stop**

 **We are now sent to the image of a whole apartment going ablaze...The day after that...**

 **BGM: Stalley - Boomin**

 **NAOMI**

(Concerned as it seems that Anko has picked the lock)

You sure this is ok?

 **ANKO**

(Opens the door and walks inside amazed at the wooden shelves, tables, and hangers holding all the weapons and ninja tools)

Wow this shop has so many weapons.

 **YUGAO**

(Suspicious)

Anko you said he was ok with this right?

 **ANKO**

(Smirks as they all walk in behind the counter and through the door)

Of course.

 **FLY**

(Angry)

Hey!

 **ANKO**

Hi there Fly was it? We're here to take our room.

 **FLY**

(Sees Anko flashing Ryos and his eyes light up with money signs)

Wha...I mean of course sets your bags up in the back room on the left over there.

 **ACE**

(Annoyed)

Fly, have you finally gone psycho, Rio did not tell him that.

 **NAOMI**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **YUGAO**

(Angry)

You lied!

 **FLY**

(Smirks)

Not completely.

 **ALL THE FEMALES**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **ACE**

(Takes a more calm expression)

No way both parties are going to go for that, they're ninja.

 **YUGAO**

(Curious)

Go for what?!

 **NAOMI**

(Has a realization that causes fear)

Rio's not going to make us pay in certain ways, right?

 **Just then everyone looks at her like she's crazy as she her face turns tomato red...**

 **FLY**

(Shocked)

Wooo wooo, is that what they used to say about Ni-?

 **ACE**

(Interrupts)

Anyway! No all we ask is on your spare time here and there you help around the shop, It takes forever to get clean because of our claws and new customers and us don't mix too well.

 **NAOMI**

(Smiles)

But you're adorable.

 **ACE**

(Gets annoyed while remembering)

And that's the problem they forget to buy because of it, Rio's only makes profit when he's here so, he has to cut down on his rest.

 **ANKO**

(Has a realization that puts fear, anger, and annoyance all in one into her)

How many hours a sleep is he getting?

 **ACE**

2-3 hours out of the six.

 **NAOMI**

(Shocked)

What, why...how?!

 **FLY**

Training, Rio has to put more training effort due to his slow growth development.

 **ANKO**

(Shocked)

But the Gaki is tall as shit.

 **ACE**

It's a clan weakness that forces Rio to surpass more limits than the regular ninja, he's technically put in more training than chunin have and you see what he has to show for it.

 **NAOMI**

(Curious)

So he's possibly...what a Nara genin or chunin would be if they weren't lazy?!

 **ACE**

That's actually not too far off.

 **ANKO**

(Smirks)

I knew it, I could feel it from him something I haven't since I met you or Kakashi.

 **YUGAO**

(Confused)

What's that?

 **ANKO**

War and bloodshed.

 **FLY**

(Smirks)

Oh so you figured it out?

 **NAOMI**

(Shocked)

It's true? What happened? Why has he seen war when even I haven't seen war?

 **ACE**

We can't tell you, and there's only a few others that may know or will learn it in the future when Rio's ready.

 **ANKO**

(Has a realization)

Somebody else must know, who?

 **FLY**

The old man, Mami, Yoshio, and the other is dead.

 **YUGAO**

(Curious)

And you can't tell us who the dead one is?

 **ACE**

No only Rio should be the one to tell the full story.

 **ANKO**

(Takes a calm expression)

I see.

 **NAOMI**

(Has a realization that cause her to panic)

Aren't we forgetting the matter at hand?

 **ANKO**

(Confused)

Huh?

 **NAOMI**

How to convince Rio to let us stay?

 **ANKO**

(Uses a seductive tone)

I could hypnotize him with my charm.

 **NAOMI**

Anko-sempi no, lets just make him breakfast and see how it goes.

 **FLY**

(An alarm clock starts ringing and Ace looks at Fly)

Shit, why you ain't tell me I'm on morning duty.

 **Fly goes into the back room on the on the right...**

 **YUGAO**

(Confused)

Why-

 **FLY**

(Sounds of struggling can be heard)

Go back to sleep your off! Blade sleep.

 **After a minute silence is all that's heard again...**

 **YUGAO**

What happened?

 **ACE**

Rio starts his day around this time, so we've had to force him to rest.

 **YUGAO**

(Looks at Rio's door while thinking with concern)

Rio.

 **Sitting at the table all bandage up is a very tired Rio with his cloak off but with a blue shirt instead of red and no gloves on...**

 **RIO**

(Looks at his new guests)

...

 **ANKO**

(Sitting next to Rio with her infamous smirk)

Hey roomie, we made you breakfast.

 **RIO**

(Tired and confused)

Roommate?

 **ANKO**

Yep, we need a place and you can use some workers so it works.

 **NAOMI**

(Sitting on the other side of Rio with Yugao next to her)

We made breakfast Rio dig in, it's all I could do on short notice.

 **RIO**

(Sees the pancakes then looks back at them)

Thank you.

 **After the meal...**

 **RIO**

(Smiles at them)

Thanks ladies, it was delicious.

 **NAOMI**

(Smiles while thinking excitedly)

Oh Kami he liked it!

 **HahaXD**

 **ANKO**

Someone seems happy.

 **NAOMI**

(Blushes as she takes a prideful stance)

Of course...I consider my cooking average so-

 **BGM: Curren$y – Ownership**

 **FLY**

(Looks at Rio seriously)

Yo Rio we got a clan leader here that requested you.

 **RIO**

(Confused)

Which one?

 **FLY**

The blind looking one.

 **RIO**

(Gets serious)

I see.

 **ALL THE FEMALES**

(Shocked)

Lord Hyuga.

 **As Rio gets to the counter...**

 **RIO**

How can I help you gentlemen?

 **HIASHI**

Just browsing around the district and my father and I noticed your establishment.

 **HINASHI**

(Smirks (Think of Hiashi but 60's old with gray hair lol))

For a weapons shop there's not as many weapons as Isao's shop, times must be getting hard.

 **NAOMI**

(Nervous)

Oh no.

 **YUGAO**

(Nervous as well)

If he loses his temper he'll be executed for sure, we gotta-

 **FLY**

(Beak smirks)

Relax the Blade got this.

 **RIO**

(Responds calmly)

That's because I'm a custom weapons shop. I make all the weapons for Isao though and if you have the money I can make clan exclusive weapons.

 **HIASHI**

(Curiosity fills his eyes)

Interesting so what kind of weapons would be recommended for a Hyuga?

 **HINASHI**

(Thinks to himself)

Good lets see this boy sweat.

 **RIO**

(Brings out a notebook and starts writing out of nowhere)

So your clan uses Gentle Fist, so I'd recommend chakra gloves so you can use your techniques against weapon users but have less worry of the fingers. Now to put myself above the rest, I would also make the gloves a specially strong light weight for speed then add a chakra amplifier to make your strikes even more damaging and deadly to where ever you strike plus the amp will save you in using chakra.

 **Everybody is left in shock from Rio's calm responses...**

 **HIASHI**

(Smirks)

And how much would I need to pay for a clans worth of these?

 **RIO**

Each glove is about 1,000 Ryo (I'm going with American dollars so that's a $1,000). So that most likely put you up 1 million.

 **HINASHI**

(Thinking)

Oh here's where he makes his money.

 **RIO**

Your Hinata's father so putting that to account 500,000 Ryo and we could work out some other negotiations and or favors on both parties.

 **HINASHI**

(Shocked)

What...but he...then you're basically not making money if you're easily cutting prices in half.

 **HIASHI**

(Curious)

That sounds very beneficial for both of us but now I am curious, how do you know my daughter?

 **RIO**

Through my brother Naruto Uzumaki.

 **HINASHI**

(Smirks)

Oh that d...boy...we just were going to ban from talking to her.

 **RIO**

If that's the case with you Lord Hyuga then we have no business.

 **HINASHI**

Watch you-

 **RIO**

I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the leader of your clan.

 **HIASHI**

My only fear is that my daughter may be corrupted by him.

 **RIO**

(Smiles for the first time)

Don't worry Lord Hyuga we weren't raised to corrupt, especially females, we treat them with the utmost respect especially when we consider them close.

 **HIASHI**

(Smirks as he reveals killing intent)

I see, but tell me Fost-san, can you put your life on it?

 **RIO**

(Unaffected by the killing intent and looks the Hyuga deep into his eyes)

Yeah I can and so would Naruto.

 **HIASHI**

(Smirks and subdues his intent)

I see, we will speak in the future Fost-san.

 **RIO**

(Smirks back)

Agreed my Lord.

 **As the clan heads leave...**

 **FLY**

(Comes up to Rio with everybody else following)

Nice job Blade.

 **ANKO**

(Does her infamous smirk)

To stand up to a clan head, you either have guts or a death wish.

 **NAOMI**

(Relieved)

Hopefully nothing more eventful happens.

 **KAKASHI**

(Comes into the shop in a relax matter while reading his orange book)

Rio B. Fost I assume?

 **RIO**

Yeah.

 **KAKASHI**

The Hokage and the council would like to see you. He says its important.

 **ANKO**

So much for that huh Naomi?

 **All that can be heard from Naomi, Yugao and Ace are sighs of depression...**

* * *

 **On the streets of Konoha we see...**

 **BGM: Araab Muzik – Time Travel**

 **YOSHIO**

(Walking while reading his book)

Hmmm...

 **KAKASHI**

(Walking while reading his book)

Hehehehe...

 **Neither however notice each other as they pass by...**

 **?**

Hey Toyoto.

 **YOSHIO**

Yes Uchiha-san?

 **SASUKE**

Fight me.

 **YOSHIO**

No thanks...

 **SASUKE**

(Smirks)

I see, so you must scared of me, that hit must of been a trick.

 **YOSHIO**

Think whatever you want then I got places to go.

 **SASUKE**

(Goes through the hand signs)

Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!

 **Yoshio turns around to block it but then...**

 **BGM: Naruto OST - Tenten Theme**

 **?**

Water Style: Hyrdro Ball Jutsu!

 **The two attacks collide and cancel out with a cloud of seam...**

 **SASUKE**

(Looks at who blocked it and smirks)

Mami Myu.

 **MAMI**

(Angry)

How dare you attack my teammate.

 **SASUKE**

Oh I was doing you a favor...

 **MAMI**

(Shocked)

What?

 **SASUKE**

You and Hinata are strong Kunoichi that deserve only the best ninja...

 **MAMI**

(Anger building up as she clenches her fists)

Not interested and same with Hinata, no matter how much you say you want strong ninja like us, you just want to use us as breeding stock you pig.

 **SASUKE**

And what's wrong with that? It's all you're good for anyw-

 **RIO**

(Appears behind him out of nowhere with his sword to his neck with a calm expression)

Disrespect my teammate again and its death.

 **YOSHIO**

Hey brother.

 **MAMI**

Fost...why are you here?

 **RIO**

(Looks at Mami a smile)

Got a meeting with the Hokage.

 **SASUKE**

(Curious and somewhat fearful)

What for?

 **RIO**

(Looks back at Sasuke with no fear)

None of your business, but anyway I have to get going before I'm late, so just remember I'm around.

 **Rio then proceeds to leave...**

 **YOSHIO**

That's Rio for you.

 **MAMI**

I guess so...

 **SASUKE**

(Smirks)

It doesn't matter, by the Chunin Exams I'll have him begging for mercy.

 **MAMI**

(Smirks)

And why do you think that, because you won Rookie of the year. Rio is way stronger than you, as matter a fact Yoshio can easily beat you as well, and even if they weren't I'd rather be on their team than be on a team with an arrogant, misogynistic, pampered brat like you.

 **SASUKE**

(Starts leaving)

Fine but I must admit it's a shame that you can't see the potential I can bring out in you vs Yoshio and Rio.

 **Right after Sasuke leaves...**

 **MAMI**

(Annoyed)

What an asshole, Yoshio you ok?

 **YOSHIO**

I'm fine Sister.

 **BGM: Kelly Roland ft. Snoop Dogg – Ghetto**

 **MAMI**

(Annoyed while blushing)

Stop saying that me and Rio...I mean Fost.

 **YOSHIO**

(Smirks)

Oh so he does exist?

 **MAMI**

(Annoyed)

Shut up smart guy...I just don't want our team to suffer mentally.

 **YOSHIO**

Whatever you say Mami.

 **MAMI**

Can it liar, until I find out the truth you can't accuse me of lying.

 **YOSHIO**

I guess there's no denying that.

 **MAMI**

(Gets serious)

Then tell me why Rio would risk me hating him for all these years. I felt destroyed when he did that to me, I thought I could hate him but I just can't...I thought I imagined hearing a tear drop from him but if he's trying to keep me safe then I wanna know why.

 **YOSHIO**

(Becomes emotionless)

I can't tell you.

 **MAMI**

(Gets angry)

Why?!

 **YOSHIO**

Because Rio made me promise.

 **MAMI**

(Calms down)

Fine but I will drag the truth out of him.

 **And with that Mami walks away...**

 **YOSHIO**

(Thinking to himself as he continues his intended path)

Good luck brother you're going to need it.

 **BGM: Stop**

* * *

 **Hokage's Office...**

 **RIO**

(Rio comes inside the office and walks up to the desk)

You called Lord Hokage.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

(On his face is a concerning smile towards Rio while he sits at his desk)

Yes Rio, how've you been? I haven't heard anything about you since your fight with Hayate.

 **RIO**

I'm ok just adjusting to taking a break.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

I know it's tough but you have to learn to take breaks more and to not always carry the world on your back, it could cost you your life one day, and I know you wouldn't want to leave your brothers or "Mami" like that if you can.

 **RIO**

(Sighs in defeat)

...Ok I get it.

 **THIRD HOKAGE**

Plus I know you have a goal for your clan.

 **RIO**

(Gets serious)

Things change, now this clan will have a new legacy or it ends with me.

 **RIO (NARRATING)**

A teen with a murdered family teamed up with almost emotionless samurai, a Kunoichi who hates him for abandoning her, being taught by a Rookie Jonin and her helpers the snake mistress and the cat Anbu. Sounds stressful right? That's not even prologue worthy but it'll do. This is the beginning a Swordsman's journey so from here on depends on if I got what it takes to complete my goals...And trust it won't be easy...

* * *

 **INT. ?**

 **BGM: T-Streets ft. Jae Millz, Lil Wayne, and Gudda Gudda – Execution Style**

 **In a mysterious black room...**

 **RANDOM HIDDEN MIST NINJA**

(Crying hysterically)

Please...

 **As his face slowly resembles that of a crater or a pile of rocks, the man gets punched in the face again...**

 **?**

(An evil grin appears on his face)

Mercy's for the weak.

 **RANDOM HIDDEN MIST NINJA**

(Still crying hysterically)

Please no more, I'll do anythin-

 **?**

(Punches him in the face again with the same grin)

Then can you die for me.

 **RANDOM HIDDEN MIST NINJA**

(Sees the him walk away then come back with rope)

Please no...

 **The assailant then wraps the rope around the poor ninja's neck...**

 **RANDOM HIDDEN MIST NINJA**

(Crying the assailant puts his feet and top of his spine)

Why are you doing this?

 **The assailant takes a sigh of pleasure...**

 **?**

Because it's my life.

 **The screen zooms in on the assailant as he begins jumping constantly on the ninja while pulling the rope in sequence...until a snap and fluid spilling can be heard...**

 **?**

(Laughs maniacally as he looks down)

Ha haha hahaha haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **The last thing that can be seen on one of the walls is lined circle with an upside down triangle inside of it with its points connecting.**

* * *

 **BGM: Nipsey Hussle ft. Buddy – Status Symbol 2**

 **END**

 **CUT TO:**

[Verse 1: Nipsey Hussle]

All these jewels that I spit

Fools will get chipped

* * *

 **Credits**

* * *

Can't change the game cause there's rules to this shit

When you follow suit whole crew will get rich

I'm the proof check the motherfucking views in this bitch

* * *

 **Owned by Me**

* * *

Yeah, as I cruise in my 6

Need a 100K a show that's my muse when I spit

I'm the type to make the news when I trip

Prolly be my downfall a short fuse on a crip

* * *

 **Rio B. Fost**

* * *

And I'm working on my temper put some jewels on my wrist

Cause I'd rather be that nigga on a cruise with my bitch

* * *

 **Mami Myu**

* * *

Boat dock, only food is a fish

On the coast to Greece nigga where the views is the shit

* * *

 **Other OC's**

* * *

Follow me home come and view the abyss

Take a walk with me take your tool just to take a piss

It ain't safe tell a nigga get a grip

Hard headed niggas gotta take a bag to take a shit

* * *

 **Owned by Antex – The Legendary Zoroark**

* * *

Where if you let a nigga mark you out

You labeled as a bitch

Can't take a strike back so niggas ain't taking shit

They see you with it prolly take a nigga shit

* * *

 **Yoshio Toyoto**

* * *

If you got that on your record prolly take you for your chick

Disrespect you infront of your kids

Treat you like the broad that you is

That's on God and my kid

Imma have you gone with the wind

Stop them games where they start begin

* * *

 **Naruto Characters are owned by their actual creator and not me**

* * *

Lion heart in my brim

And nigga it get dark in the den

Question is homie with the sharks can you swim?

Smell fakes, smell pussy, smell fear

Killer instinct we can tell what's pretend

* * *

 **Stay tune…Believe it nigga!**

* * *

[Hook: Buddy]

I be getting to the money

Ain't a damn thing funny

You can see this cash all on me

I'll be on it till I'm dead and gone, dead and gone

After that then I'm heading home, heading home

I be getting to the money

Ain't a damn thing funny

You can see this cash all on me

I'll be on it till I'm dead and gone, dead and gone

After that then I'm heading home, heading home


	4. I'm Leaving

After a while of thinking, I decided I'm moving to Archive Of Our Own(AO3) exclusively so with that most of the newer content will move over there and except for my Teen Titans which will be crossed(here and AO3), the rest will probably be dropped unless you like them enough except Dangan Ronpa that's dropped for sure. On AO3 search people, my username is Fost Da Writer (bryf963). besides that I will rarely be on here. Thank you for your support and time.

-Fo$t Da Writer


End file.
